Pokemon Center
The Pokémon Center '''is an area where you can trade with other trainers, purchase items, and get Daily Gifts. It can be accessed via Sam's blog. The "Trading" button on both PTD 1 and 2 game menus, and the "Inventory" button on the PTD 1 game menu can take you to the Pokémon Center. There is also a warning to log out of PTD 1 or 2 as it might corrupt data. If you open the Pokémon Center while playing PTD 1 or 2, the game will be unable to save'''. Pokémon Center Features Pokémon Adoption In the Pokémon Adoption, you can purchase Shiny Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, and high level Normal Pokémon using SnD Coins which are very rare to win from the Daily Gift. Avatar Store In the Avatar Store, you can buy different avatars using your SnD Coins. Daily Gift Once a day, you can participate and try to win rare prizes. I recommend using more than 1 account for this feature so that you have higher chances to win SnD Coins every day. Inventory Check your items and change your avatar for your profile here. Game Corner Play the slots to win Casino Coins which can also be won from the Daily Gift, you can use them to buy rare Pokémon with a 1% chance for them to be Shiny, you can also get them Shiny automaticly if you pay more Casino Coins for it. This feature cannot be used before completing the level Lavender Town. In PTD 2, the Game Corner is in Goldenrod City, and therefore cannot be used before reaching that level. Create Trade Go here to select one of your Pokémon and put it up for trade. Therefore, Other players will be able to request trades for your Pokémon. Once you put your Pokémon to trade, you will not be able to use it in your game unless you call it back. Your Trade Requests Go here to see if anybody has requested a trade with you or if any of your requests have been accepted. You can also call back your Pokémon if you don't wish to trade it anymore. Search Trades Go here to search for trades that other players have posted, you can also request a trade for their Pokémon. Remove Hacked Tag Go here to remove the Hacked Tag from your Pokémon. The tag may be removed using 1 SnD Coin or 500,000 Casino Coins. 10 SnD Coins will allow you to remove the tag from all your hacked Pokémon at once. In PTD 2, it is 1 SnD Coin or 50 Daily Coins to remove it from 1 Pokémon or 10 SnD Coins to remove it from all of your hacked Pokémon. But the 10 SnD Coins choice is if you have 10 or more Hacked Pokémon in your PTD 2 profile. Elite 4 Black Screen Fix Go here if your screen is going black when trying to complete the Elite 4, this will automaticly unlock the Champion level for you, allowing you to skip the Elite 4. Transfer to PTD 2 Go here to transfer Pokémon from Pokémon Tower Defense 1 to Pokémon Tower Defense 2. Adopt Now (PTD 2 Exclusive) Here you are able to adopt Pokémon for SnD Coins that other trainers have put up for trade. You can also request a Pokémon for SnD Coins, choosing from 1 to 20. Breeding Center (PTD 2 Exclusive) You can go here to breed your Pokémon and get an egg, but it will take 2 visits, 1 per day. You can increase the chances of getting a Shiny or Shadow baby if you give your Pokémon items that effect breeding, like Gold Incense. For more information about breeding, read here. Daily Activities (PTD 2 Exclusive) Here you can see how you can win Daily Coins, they can be used to buy Shiny Pokémon and items in the Item Store. For every 5 times you trade with someone, you get 10 Daily Coins. But you can only get 10 per day, then after you get your 10 for that day it will go all the way down to 1 Daily Coin. Also for every time you breed Pokémon, you get 10 Daily Coins automaticly. Item Store (PTD 2 Exclusive) Here you can use SnD Coins or Daily Coins to buy items for your Pokémon, from breeding items to evolution items. You can spend 1 SnD Coin to buy 10 of that item or 20 Daily Coins to buy 1 of that item. Funding Rewards (PTD 2 Exclusive) Watch videos and earn funding credit. Enter your code received from funding to redeem your rewards. Deevolution Chamber (PTD 2 Exclusive) Here you can spend 15 Daily Coins to bring a Pokémon's level back down to 1 and back to its baby stage. It also removes the HoF tag from the Hall of Fame. This also works on Legendary Pokémon as of Alpha v1.71 of PTD 2. Convert to Shiny (PTD 2 Exclusive) Here you can spend 10 SnD Coins or 800 Daily Coins to convert a Normal Pokémon to a Shiny one. With the exception of this feature being released, Shiny Victini and Shiny Glaceon are now available in-game. Hall of Fame (PTD 2 Exclusive) Here you can submit all of your Pokémon in here, Normal, Shiny, and Shadow, to the public. For the more Pokémon you submit, you can get more Legendary Pokémon prizes. Gallery Pokémon Center Main.png|Pokémon Center V.2 PTD Trading center layout v2.png|The preview of V.2 Pokémon center.png|Pokémon Center V.1 Afbeelding 25.png|A link to the Pokémon Center External Links *How to purchase SnD Coins Category:Game Menu Category:Game Mechanics